


I Never Saw it Coming, I Should've Started Running

by hamiltonhearts



Series: Good Guys Gone Bad [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Car Accidents, Death Countdown, Heart Attacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Thomas just wanted to save Alexander from the hands of his boyfriend.





	I Never Saw it Coming, I Should've Started Running

**Author's Note:**

> I don't truly know if this fits in 'Good Guys Gone Bad' but why not? Aaron Burr here is the 'good guy' who 'went bad' because I can and I always seem to forget about the antagonist of the musical. This isn't too bad as Aaron is more so just mentioned as the 'bad guy'. So, here we go. PS, the titles was taken from Over You by Daughtry.

Everyone in the city of Philadelphia had a special countdown. Everyone in the entire world had a special countdown. It was on their nondominant wrist, and Alexander's countdown just happened to be in red ink. It burned brightly: July 12th. He didn't know how he would die or even what year he would die, all he knew was that July 12th was his end date and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Though ends can also be beginnings. You end a chapter in a book, there's a new one right there. Or, if it's the last chapter, sometimes an unexpected sequel will come out. Maybe if no sequel comes out you will make up your own ending in your mind so you're completely satisfied. 

But Thomas Jefferson knew what the red ink meant. The people with red ink, they were never told what it meant. The fellows with black ink--like Thomas himself-- were told the truth. It was the forbidden secret. You tell a person with red ink what it means, your own date moves up, essentially becoming red ink itself. Sadly most people found out that factor by accident, but Thomas refused to let his black ink turn into red. 

Some people plan out a party or they complete their own private little bucket list. The very scarce amount of people with red ink thought it was just a default, and that nothing was wrong with them or their end dates-- as if it were simply a birthmark. Maybe even an inherited traits. It could all be genetic. If only they knew the depressing truth of what their date truly meant. 

The red ink symbolised an early death. It showed that it wasn't their time. The red ink had a meaning. It meant that you were murdered. This would be the case for Alexander. But murder is an interesting aspect of life. Murder involves most people being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Murder could mean that fighting went a bit too far. Murder for Alexander meant an unlucky fate. Here's the catch: this red ink could turn into black ink. Someone just had to save Alexander.

Though on July 11th, Alexander was not quite expecting Thomas to practically beg him to join him at Monticello for the long weekend. He agreed only after Washington had practically forced him to go. He was awfully confused, but even Washington himself knew about the tales of the red ink. He had seen Alexander's red ink when he flailed his arms about whilst debating. He heard Thomas' plan and never agreed so quickly. He would do anything to save the man who was so dear to him.

Thomas' plan wasn't too complicated. He saw how Alexander came limping in most mornings, how much coffee he drank before work truly started. Thomas saw how he flinched whenever somebody yelled. Thomas knew the signs, he saw them getting worse. He made the connection-- extremely abusive relationship and an early murderous death. Alexander would be killed by his boyfriend, Aaron Burr.

Even if the ink didn't symbolize tomorrow, Thomas was not going to take a chance. He always held a place for Alexander in his heart and couldn't bear the thought of him being dead. While Thomas never really showed it, he truly needed the younger man in his life. He packed his own bag and Alexander put his bag in Thomas' car and they were off to the great state of Virginia.

The four-hour drive on Thursday night was horrendous. Alexander seemed to have an abundance of energy-- he never shut up. Thomas had a thought cross his mind- _'was this really worth it?'_ He shut down that idea pretty damn quickly. He cared for the smaller man, even if he annoyed the shit out of Thomas. The smaller man had no clue about Thomas' whole plan to get him away from his death.

About thirty minutes from Virginia, Thomas cut off Alexander asking him, "How're older are you again, Alexander?" And didn't that just shock the hell out of Alexander? This was the closest to a civil conversation that they've ever had, and Thomas used his first name. He only ever used it in a patronizing type of why. He fumbled with his words, somehow managing to get out, "I'm uh thirty-two." Thomas nodded.

Alexander asked, "How old are you again?" Thomas gave a light-hearted smile, "I'm forty-four." Alexander returned the gesture and said, "Wow. Okay, I feel really young." Thomas smiled fully this time and said, "Well you are the youngest in the cabinet."

Nodding was the only reply Thomas got. Now that things got personal, Alexander seemed to merely go mute in a sense. Thomas tried to continue the conversation, "Say, Alexander, I don't ever recall you tellin' me where you're from." Alexander sighed and said, "I'm from the Caribbean." Thomas nodded, "So you can't run for President, can you?"

"Nope. And I don't even want to if I'm being honest." Thomas hummed, "Any reason why?" Alexander shook his head and replied, "Nah, I just don't want to. I've gotten the highest a kid like me can get. I'm Treasury Secretary. That's good enough for me." 

Thomas nodded along, "You sure? You don't seem very happy with everything you're doing nowadays." He said lightly, trying to keep the tone light. He prayed that Alexander understood what he was hinting at. Maybe he would confess something. Thomas and Washington had their suspicions, but they needed proof. All they really needed was a confession. 

"I'm happy with my life, Thomas. I survived hell and I lived through the war. I'm happy now. Everything is going fine for me." Thomas nodded, he so desperately wanted to drop the conversation, but he needed answers. What did Alexander mean by how he survived hell _and_ survived the war. The way he phrased it made it sound like two different things. 

So, he did what he did best. He continued to ask and ask about it, "Is living through war and living through hell two different things?" Thomas said, catching Alexander off guard. The younger man slipped up in a way he didn't notice, but lucky for him Thomas had caught his mistake.

He tried to deny what Thomas had asked, but he said, "Alexander, you said that you survived hell and the war. The way you phrased it-- those are two different situations." Alexander didn't say anything so Thomas added, "Say, is hell an abusive relationship?"

That got a reply if anything. The man's body tensed and the look in his eyes softened. His leg started shaking and he brought his fingers up to his lips, starting to bite them instantly. Thomas said in a quiet tone, "Or are you still going through that hell?" Alexander snapped his head over to look at his coworker. "How-How did you know? I thought I hid it." Alexander said quietly.

The only sound was the air conditioner and the sound of the road under the tires. Thomas waited a moment and said, "I just knew. You were always limping, you flinched if I yelled. I'm not dumb Alexander." Alex nodded and mumbled, "I know that." 

Now would have been the time that Thomas would start gloating that Alexander admitted that he was smart, but it was not the most appropriate time to do so. "It's Aaron isn't it?" Alexander shook his head rapidly, and Thomas placed a hand on his thigh to calm him. He said, "It's okay. Did you by any chance tell your boyfriend that you're going me on this trip?" Alexander managed to calm down and said, "No. He thinks I'm staying with Washington. He wasn't happy."

"I know why," Thomas said, they were ten minutes out from Monticello now. "Why?" Alex hesitantly asked. 

Thomas thought of how to explain this. He grabbed Alexander left wrist softly and pointed to the red ink. "This is why. Now I can't explain, or else I'll die on the next July 4th, but I can tell you once the red fades away into black." Alexander looked at him brokenly, "You sure? You promise to tell me once you can?" Thomas nodded sincerely.

The two of them saw the beautiful estate, Monticello, in the distance.

-

July 12th had come and gone and Thomas had managed to get Alexander to sleep in his bed that night. The younger man woke up first and he looked at his wrist. When Thomas woke up about fifteen minutes later, he had tan skin on his face. He groaned and Alexander exclaimed, "Thomas! Thomas look!"

Thomas squinted at the skin, the words July 12th were written on the skin, only this time they were shown in a dark black ink. Thomas grinned at the now dark ink and quickly hugged the man. After a minute, Alexander pulled away and asked, "Can you tell me now?" Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah."

He took a deep breath and said, "Basically a red deadline means that a person is going to die soon. That or your death will not be your fault. It's not your time to go. Washington and I saw how your date was coming up, how it was red, and how bad your relationship had been getting. I took it upon myself to invite you here."

Alexander looked at his now black ink, "You saved me." He said quietly. Thomas nodded, "I did." Alexander looked up at the older man and said, "Why? You hate me." Thomas ran his thumb over his own deadline and said, "Contrary to popular belief, I actually do not hate you. I admire you. You've clearly been through a lot and you've made it out on top." 

"You're serious?" Alexander said in disbelief. Thomas smiled sadly and grabbed Alexander's wrist, "I'm one hundred percent serious. I'm jealous of how well you write. I'm blown away by how you always have some reply. Your brain is special, Alexander."

The younger man didn't say anything. He just hugged Thomas tightly as his thank you. It was enough.

- 

There was this untold tale. It was a faint memory in Thomas' mind. Something he had been told by his mother when he was once a young child. He grew up in rural Virginia. The way most people entertained themselves and others was by telling stories relating to the special countdowns.

Stories were told of men and women that had none. No one knew what happened to them. Some say they left for another country. Others say that they lived forever. No one knew the exact story. Thomas also recalls a story when he was told in second grade. School had just let out and his mother walked him home.

She said how she once met a guy who had a red deadline. His mother wanted to tell the little boy what that red ink meant, but she couldn't. She needed to stay alive for Thomas. The kid went all year to school wondering why his ink was red. Then, nearing the end of that school year, a soccer ball and ran into the street. The kid ran after it, only to be struck by a speeding car in the parking lot.

The kid died but that wasn't the end of the story. The driver was identified but Thomas couldn't remember his name. The man claimed his date was in the colour black when he struck the schoolboy, and once he glanced at it again, it was red. The deadline was a week later.

The unknown man to Thomas ended up dying in a different car accident on his way up to New York City. People claim that once a person with red ink has their fate changed- by death or saving- the person with black ink gets theirs turned into red.

Thomas always thought it was just a stupid myth. That's why when Aaron Burr was found dead after a heart attack, Thomas started believing in the rumour. 

It's because it wasn't just a rumour. It was the truth. Aaron was supposed to take Alexander's life, but Thomas had saved him. Aaron was Alexander's killer. Though, the ink colours switched. And that's why Alexander didn't show up at Aaron's funeral. That's why he didn't cry once. And that's why he ended up marrying his saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules/Guidelines for Requesting:  
> \- It can involve rape/threats of rape, but I will not write the actual rape scene.  
> \- No abusive Hamilton/Jefferson.  
> \- No Hamilton or Jefferson death. I prefer (relatively) "happy" endings, I'm a sap, I know.  
> \- MUST be a "good guy" being 'bad'; Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Angelica, Peggy, etc.  
> \- No kids, like Philip Hamilton or Martha Jefferson, being the bad guy -- uh uh. I don't do that.  
> \- MUST impact Jefferson and/or Hamilton in some way -- basically meaning no "bad guy" Jefferson or Hamilton.  
> \- Please be patient and realise that if it's a hard topic I may tone it down a bit...


End file.
